


Talk Me Down

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol, a rare female alpha, finds it hard to deal with her crush on her new roommate, Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> my first chankai fic!! :-) written for nabisonyeo, the fem!exo exchange.
> 
> warnings: abo!au, smut, side!Suho/Sehun, side!Baekhyun/Yixing, mentioned past!Chanyeol/Kyungsoo

Chanyeol shifts in her seat nervously, tucking a lock of long auburn hair behind her ear as she watches her counselor go over her papers. It’s evident that the school had forgotten that they had accepted her, regardless as her status. The woman hums as she stares a specific line of information, glasses slipping down her nose as she ponders. Chanyeol really wants to stay on campus like most of the students, since she spent the last year off campus, but she knows there’s the risk of her being different from the other girls or having to stay in a boy’s dorm, which she absolutely doesn’t want to do.

“This is the first time I’ve seen female alpha,” the older woman says, peering at Chanyeol over her reading glasses. “I’ve heard of them but…”

“Uh, yeah, it’s a thing that runs in my family. My mom is one,” Chanyeol offers a smile, rubbing the back of her neck. In reality, she hates these kinds of conversations. Most people find it weird, which Chanyeol thinks is misogynistic. Females can’t be dominant? It makes no sense, especially when male omegas are everywhere. This woman in front of her is a beta, however. Chanyeol doubts she’s like the omegas that made fun of her in primary school.

“Do you get affected by female omegas in heat? It’s just a precautionary question. I’m considering putting you in the female dorms, obviously, but if you get affected like the boys do, then a problem can arise,” Ms. Jungah - Chanyeol reads her badge - informs.

“I do,” Chanyeol reluctantly nods. “I have ruts like the guys do. I stayed in a boarding school for two years of high school, and no problems came up. You can read my records. I can also take suppressants, if necessary.” She doesn’t like taking them, but she did buy some as a precautionary. The last thing she wants is to make the other girls uncomfortable.

“Hmm,” Ms. Jungah doesn’t bother looking at her records but instead thinks some more. “I think the suppressants are a good idea, for your and other’s comfort. In the case of a heat happening on your dorm hall, I suggest you ask to stay in another dorm room for those few nights. If your roommate turns out to be an omega, you can work something out with her. I can suggest some pills that suppress your pheromone sensors as well.”

Chanyeol brightens up. “I can stay?”

Ms. Jungah smiles at her. “Yes, I will allow it. I’ll have to run it by a few people and call you in a week to relay their decision.”

Springing up from her seat, Chanyeol bows at a 90 degree angle. “Thank you! I mean, I know it’s not written in stone but - thank you.” She’s glad that she at least has a chance. If she can’t stay on campus, she’ll have to beg Baekhyun to let her stay with her and her new roommate in their apartment.

 

She gets rejected.

Ms. Jungah sounds so apologetic when she calls Chanyeol, but the young woman assures her that it’s fine. She should have known that the university would find her a danger to the female omegas and betas. It’s not like that hasn’t happened in her life before - when other girls didn’t want to be friends with her because a female alpha clearly belongs with the boys. Luckily, she’s the type to take everything with a smile, ever the optimist.

After several days of begging, Chanyeol manages to convince her best friend of seven years, Baekhyun, to let her move into her apartment, since their third roommate moved out. Chanyeol was living with her girlfriend, who is now her ex, and since it had gotten weird, she definitely doesn’t want to stay there anymore. Her and Kyungsoo are still friends, but it’s just awkward to live together anymore.

She’s not entirely sure why Baekhyun was so hesitant to let her move in, but Chanyeol doesn't question it. If Baekhyun keeps something private, it’s always for a reason, and she doesn’t like to be asked about it constantly. Chanyeol just assumes that maybe Baekhyun’s roommate was against it or something. She doesn’t know much about her, only that it’s a younger omega girl who moved in over the summer. Conveniently, she’s never been there when Chanyeol’s visited.

Chanyeol moves in a week after the decision, on a day that Baekhyun is at work and her roommate is out. She doesn’t have many things, so it’s easy for her to haul them into the elevator from her mother’s car and wave the worrying woman away. It’s just a few bags and two boxes. She’s going to be sleeping on the couch until she can bring her mattress in in a few days.

She makes the journey to her new shared apartment easily, bringing the things from the elevator and setting them neatly outside the door without a problem. Chanyeol dorkily flexes her bare arms, wearing a sleeveless tee, before grabbing the set of keys Baekhyun had given her from one of her bags and unlocking the door. Walking in, the lights are off, and Chanyeol figures neither of her new roommates have come home yet. It’s late afternoon.

The apartment is decent-sized with a simple layout - a living room area, a tiny kitchen, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Chanyeol is going to share a bathroom with Baekhyun. Taking off her shoes, she crosses the living room and opens the door to the bedroom next to Baekhyun’s. As expected, it’s empty except for a single dresser. Chanyeol will have to buy a side table or something to set the lamp on that she’d brought.

“Thirsty…” she mumbles to herself, walking out of the room and closing the door. Venturing into the kitchen and peering in the cabinets, she finds a glass and fills it with water from the sink. Chanyeol strolls into the living room and plops down onto the navy blue couch, an old thing Baekhyun got from her parents. She suddenly feels the ache in her bones from lifting those boxes and finishes her drink before lounging across the length of the sofa. Letting out a sigh, she decides a little break is well-deserved. Just a little break…

And then she opens her eyes, disoriented, and sits up in a sudden movement. The sunlight streaming in from the windows in the kitchen has disappeared, and the living room is dark. Checking her phone that lies abandoned on the couch next to her, she finds that she was only asleep for an hour.

Chanyeol hears the sound of the door unlocking before it opens and a hand reaches out to turn on the lights. It blinds the young alpha for a moment, and she rubs her eyes with a hiss. Groggily, she blinks her eyes open - and then gazes upon one of the prettiest girls she’s ever seen.

The girl wears a surprised expression, a book bag slung over her shoulder and dressed in black cotton pants, a tank of the same color, and a gray jacket. Her skin is of a tan hue, and her silvery hair is cropped short with an undercut in a boyish style. Chanyeol would’ve taken her as a man if it weren’t for her curves.

This must be her new roommate.

Chanyeol instantly springs up, cheeks flushed because she hadn’t expected Baekhyun’s roommate to be so gorgeous. She doesn’t stroll over to where the girl stands and instead hovers near the couch, not wanting to seem too forward.

“I’m Chanyeol, uh, Baekhyun’s best friend,” she introduces herself, hands reaching up to fix the bun in her hair that became messy from her nap. Chanyeol’s not sure why the blonde girl continues to stare confusedly at her, leaving a long pause of silence between them.

She seems to shake it off quickly, much to Chanyeol’s relief, and smiles a bright smile that makes Chanyeol’s stomach flip. It’s beautiful, really. Chanyeol takes it as an invitation to come closer, and she strolls over to where her new roommate stands in the entryway. Instantly, she’s hit with the potent scent of a sweet omega, and Chanyeol nearly chokes but composes herself. This girl smells like fresh honeysuckle, like the kind that grew in the backyard of her childhood home.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jongin.” Another sweet smile followed by a shy bow. Chanyeol’s surprised at the boyish name, but she finds that it suits the other girl, even though she knows nothing about her. “Sorry, I was just, uh, surprised that you are an alpha is all. I’ve never…”

“Met a female alpha?” Chanyeol finishes for her, not in a bitter tone. “I know. It’s rare - runs in the family,” she explains with a laugh. “I wonder why Baekhyun didn’t tell you?”

“Haha, me too,” Jongin laughs, a bit dryly. Chanyeol wonders why she seems a bit bitter, but she doesn’t ask as she notices Jongin looking down at the pile of luggage by the door, and Chanyeol suddenly feels a little bad about leaving all of that there and taking an impromptu nap. She could have at least dragged it into her new room.

“Shit, sorry, I fell asleep after moving all of that in here.” Chanyeol picks up one of her lighter boxes, the one holding the lamp and random items, and cradling it in her arms.

“You want some help?” Jongin offers kindly, grinning again as she shrugs the other strap of her book bag on and bends down to pick up another box. She follows Chanyeol into the room and even goes back to help her carry the remaining things, not seeming bothered at all no matter how many glances the older girl steals. Jongin really is stunning, and there’s something attractive about the nape of her neck, bared by the shortness of her hair.

Chanyeol finds out through small talk as they move her things that Jongin goes to the same art university that she and Baekhyun attend, on her first year and chasing a dance major. She also works at a dance studio a few blocks away, teaching small classes. The fact that she dances ballet, and has since age seven, has Chanyeol stopping in pure astonishment. She finds herself admiring the line of Jongin’s body and her physique, matching it up to a career in ballet. She really does seem to have a dancer’s body.

“I want to be a composer actually,” Chanyeol answers when Jongin asks her about her studies as they rest on the couch after moving the things into Chanyeol’s bedroom. “I write my own songs a lot, and I play nights at a cafe near the university. I’ll be bringing my keyboard and guitar when I bring my mattress in a few days.”

“You write the lyrics and compose them?” Jongin’s lips pause on the rim of her water bottle. “So you sing?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says with a proud grin just as the sound of the door to the apartment unlocking sounds. “I was in a band in high school with a couple of my friends. Baekhyun was in it too.”

“‘Baekhyun was in’ what?” Said woman appears in the doorway, carrying a heavy plastic bag in her hand as she kicks off her flats. “I brought takeout!”

“I was just talking about the band in high school,” Chanyeol replies with a smug smile as she watches her best friend roll her eyes in response. “It was a punk rock band, and Baekhyun was the lead vocalist.”

“If you think I wear a lot of eyeliner now, imagine back in sophomore year,” Baekhyun snorts, placing the bag on the coffee table. “Anyways, I brought home some takeout to celebrate Chanyeol moving in.” She grins proudly, hands on her hips like she’s expecting them to applaud.

“Wow, when did you get so kind?” Chanyeol snickers, and Jongin laughs alongside her.

“Do you want the food or not?” Baekhyun grumbles, smile falling from her face at her friends’ ungratefulness.

“Yes, yes, thank you, your holiness. We bow down to you,” Jongin bows in her seat with a wide grin before reaching forward to open up the bag and pull the items out. It’s Chinese takeout from the place around the corner, judging by the smell.

“They forgot the napkins,” Jongin says with a pout as she pulls out the last container of rice.

“I’ll get some paper towels from the kitchen,” Chanyeol replies, strolling into the kitchen where Baekhyun is rummaging around the fridge for something to drink, trying to decide if she just wants water or a soda. Chanyeol says nothing at first, tearing off pieces from the paper towel roll.

“You didn’t tell me your roommate was drop dead gorgeous,” Chanyeol murmurs quietly as she moves to stand next to the refrigerator. Baekhyun laughs in response as she takes a cold bottle of water out from the fridge, bending up back to her full height, which is nowhere near Chanyeol’s 5’11” stature.

“Don’t get too excited,” Baekhyun says, poking her in the chest. “Jongin just broke up with her boyfriend like three months ago, and I’m pretty sure she’s straight, babe. Good luck with that.” Chanyeol’s best friend throws her a wink before disappearing back into the living room.

The alpha girl stands there, stupefied for a moment. Jongin is straight? Baekhyun is pansexual, so Chanyeol just automatically assumed Jongin would be gay. But that’s alright, they just met. Chanyeol is sure that they can be great friends and roommates, just judging by how nice Jongin seems from tonight.

 

One month in and Chanyeol knows she can’t just be casual friends and roommates with Jongin. The younger girl is simply amazing in Chanyeol’s eyes. Whenever Jongin sees Chanyeol, she smiles brightly at her, eyes crinkling adorably, and Chanyeol’s heart consistently thunders in her chest every time it happens. Jongin isn’t talkative and doesn’t start conversations, but Chanyeol thinks it’s because she’s so thoughtful and introverted, so she tries to spark a conversation between them. Jongin never looks upset when she does, so Chanyeol thinks that maybe she’s doing an okay job. If there’s anything she can excel at, it’s talking.

Jongin stays out most of the day, and Chanyeol finds out that it’s because she spends so much time just practicing. But when she does come back to the apartment at night, she sits on the couch and rubs her sore feet, always changing the channel on the television to the late night anime reruns and eating some cheap ramen. Chanyeol gets worried, so she often cracks her bedroom door open and peers out to make sure Jongin goes to bed at a reasonable time at least.

And with the discovery that Chanyeol wants to try to get closer to her new roommate and friend, she wants to do something nice for Jongin. She knows those ramen cups can’t be good for a dedicated dancer to survive on, but maybe Chanyeol can make Jongin something homemade and surprise her when she gets back late in the evenings.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol bursts into the bathroom in the morning before she heads to class, and Baekhyun turns with only one of her eyes lined, eyeliner pencil in hand.

“What?” she turns back to face the mirror.

“What does Jongin like to eat? Like what’s her favorite dish or food?” Chanyeol speaks more quietly, glancing at Jongin’s bedroom door. She doesn’t leave for her class until later, and Chanyeol wants to keep this a surprise.

“Hell if I know,” Baekhyun scoffs, focusing on her work. She suddenly pauses after and turns to look at the tall girl standing in the bathroom doorway. “Wait...are you still thinking about courting her?”

“Ew, don’t use that old term,” Chanyeol wrinkles her nose. “I just...I want to do something nice for her. She works so hard, and I want to cook for her.”

Narrowing her eyes, Baekhyun hums. “...Fine. All I know is that Jongin goes out for fried chicken a lot. She’s some kind of freak for it. She used to bring it home all the time but…” She stops herself. “Anyways, I’m sure you can make a miracle happen and make her some fried chicken.”

Chanyeol opens her mouth to ask about the whole “but” part, but Baekhyun shoos her out of the bathroom with her manicured nails. She backs up and out until the door is closed in her face. With a sigh, Chanyeol puffs out her cheeks and turns around to see what they have in the kitchen to work with - which turns out not to be much, as Chanyeol has come to learn while living with the other two girls. Neither Jongin nor Baekhyun can cook, and Chanyeol hasn’t had the time to try her hand in the kitchen either, getting things sorted out in her classes.

She makes a mental grocery list in her head and moves to the front door after grabbing all of her things for class. Chanyeol takes one glance at Jongin’s bedroom door again before smiling. She really wants to see Jongin smile out of excitement rather than politeness tonight.

 

It’s around nine o’clock when Chanyeol hears the sound of the apartment door opening. _Just in time_ , she thinks as she takes out the last piece of chicken from the bubbling oil, placing it on the paper towel to drain the grease. Wiping her hands on her apron, she turns off the stove and flutters around nervously to find a plate while also checking herself in the microwaves reflection, combing her fingers through her hair to make sure she looks okay.

“Chanyeol?” Jongin’s quiet voice carries through the apartment, and Chanyeol can hear her walking towards the kitchen.

“Wait!” The older girl says louder than needed or intended, accidentally dropping a fork onto the floor. “I mean, um, don’t come in here! I-I have a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Jongin sounds amused but doesn’t take another step towards the kitchen and instead retreats back into the living room.

“Yes!” Chanyeol struggles to pile all the chicken nicely onto a plate in a hurry, grabbing some napkins and two bottles of water, only to put them down after realizing she still hasn’t taken off her apron. Throwing it onto the counter, she picks up everything and nearly stumbles into the living room. Jongin perks up from her seat on the couch, and her eyes widen at the sight of the plate in Chanyeol’s hand.

“Chanyeol…”

Setting the plate and drinks down on the wobbly coffee table that Baekhyun hasn’t bothered to replace, Chanyeol straightens up and beams proudly. “I present to you: fried chicken.”

“You...made this? For me?” Jongin gapes at the other woman, looking at the plate of chicken and then her.

“You don’t see anyone else here, do you?” Chanyeol grins, moving to take a seat on the couch beside Jongin. “Oh, wait, I almost forgot!” Bending over the arm of the couch to reach the floor, she retrieves her laptop and makes room on the coffee table, finding a nice spot to set it between them and unlocking it to reveal the Netflix screen.

“I…” Jongin is still speechless, a hand moving to comb through her short silvery hair. “Why?”

“Well, you always work hard and come home late - Not that I was watching or anything! I just, happened to notice,” Chanyeol laughs nervously. “Anyways, I wanted to make sure you get a proper meal, and Baekhyun said you like fried chicken so…”

“I do,” Jongin’s lips quirk into a smile. “You didn’t have to do this, though.”

“I wanted to,” Chanyeol’s smile turns sheepish, face feeling hot like she’s facing a crush in high school. “And I want to become better friends with you. You look kind of lonely during the nights when you’re sitting in here by yourself.”

“I thought you weren’t watching?” Jongin teases, making Chanyeol sputter. “Just kidding. I’m thankful that you’ve worried about me, and I want to be friends with you too. You seem really sweet.”

Chanyeol tries to not let that last statement get to her, but she can feel the strain in her cheeks from the width of her smile. She’s been told sometimes her smiles can be overwhelming though, so she tries to calm down. Jongin was just being friendly, that’s all. “Thanks,” she murmurs, shyly. If Baekhyun were here right now, surely she’d be laughing at how ridiculously soft Chanyeol has become.

“Shall I try the chicken, then?” Jongin reaches for a leg, the food not too hot to the touch, and lifts it to her lips, noticing that the alpha is eagerly awaiting her reaction. Taking a bite, she finds that it’s still a little hot, but the crunch of the fried outside is nice, and the chicken isn’t dry at all. It’s actually moist and delicious, not that she expected it not to be.

“Well?” Chanyeol is nervous from the lack of reaction.

Covering her mouth as she chews, Jongin grins. “It’s delicious. I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I’m not amazing. I had to ask my sister for help and for the recipe,” she replies, feeling sheepish again. “I’m glad you like it though. Eat up! Is there something specific you want to watch on Netflix?” Chanyeol reaches for the laptop and places it in her lap to start browsing.

“Anything is fine with me,” Jongin mumbles, mouth full of chicken as she starts to eat more, having worked up an appetite from her practice.

“Hmm...a Korean drama?” Chanyeol suggests, eyeing the section for Korean dramas. Her mother and sister are obsessed with some of them. “I have to watch them with subtitles though. My Korean is terrible.”

“ _Really?_ ” Jongin replies in perfect Korean.

Chanyeol laughs. “I understand that much. That’s it.”

“My mom forced me to learn. I’ve never watched anything beyond when my friend, Sehun, forced me to sit through _Boys Over Flowers_ with him,” Jongin wrinkles her nose.

“Ah, yes, a classic.”

“A shitty one,” she rolls her eyes. “If you know a good one, we can watch that.”

Eventually, Chanyeol finds one she remembers watching with Yoora and places the laptop back on the table, pressing play on the first episode and sitting back once she’s grabbed a piece of chicken. Jongin has been actively eating more than Chanyeol thought she would, and Chanyeol would be lying if she said her inner alpha isn’t crooning at the thought of the cute omega being well-fed with food she made. God, she’s fallen so far already.

After the first episode, the chicken is gone, Jongin having eaten the last piece, and is now licking her fingers as they start the second episode. She comments nonchalantly about one of the actors, eyes on the laptop screen, but Chanyeol is hardly focusing on anything other than the way her pursed lips suck on her thumb. It’s so cute that Chanyeol could honestly die right now, and it’d be fine.

“It’s kind of hard to see,” Jongin complains lightly ten minutes later.

“Oh, here,” Chanyeol picks up the laptop and moves it so it sits on her lap. She plans on pivoting it so that Jongin can see it, but instead the omega suddenly scoots closer on the couch until Chanyeol can feel the warmth of her leg against her own. Her toes curl in her socks, and she bites her lip to stop her smiling as she tries to watch the drama.

“He’s handsome,” Jongin comments, pointing to the second male lead, a beta in the drama. “She should choose him, to be honest.”

“We’re only in the second episode,” Chanyeol snorts after taking a swig of her soda. “What’s wrong with him?” She gestures to main lead, a good-looking alpha. “At least he didn’t blow her off on their date.”

Jongin wrinkles her nose, staying silent with a pout on her lips. “I just...don’t like him.”

Chanyeol is confused but shrugs. She understands that sometimes people just grate on your nerves for no reason. The character does seem kind of too perfect. There’s no man out there that is _that_ considerate, for sure. Glancing at her phone, she sees that it’s getting kind of late. They’ll probably only be able to survive another episode or two. Why are the episodes so long?

Chanyeol sneaks a glance over to Jongin, who’s blank-faced as she watches the romantic exchange by the characters on-screen. Her eyes fall to the younger girl’s exposed neck. Jongin’s natural omega scent is always so warm, smelling like fresh spices - cardamom and cinnamon. Chanyeol wishes she could scent her. It would be so nice to just duck down and skim her nose across Jongin’s throat, rub against it and leave a little mark of her own scent.

She doesn’t even have to lean down, however, as an hour later Jongin mumbles something about being sleepy, sighs, and then lays her head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Just this episode…”

Her fluffy and soft silver hair tickles Chanyeol’s nose when she turns to look at Jongin, and the alpha gulps and tries to be discreet as she buries her nose lightly in Jongin’s hair. The strawberry-scented shampoo assaults her senses, but not as much as the spicy scent. It makes Chanyeol inwardly melt, like she’s buried in soft blankets and is in front of a warm fireplace on a cold winter day.

Jongin ends up falling asleep before the third episode even ends, cheek smushed against Chanyeol’s shoulder and warm hands pressed into the crook of Chanyeol’s elbow. She snores lightly and cutely (in Chanyeol’s opinion), so the older girl doesn’t wake her up until the episode is over, and a tired, disoriented Jongin helps her clean up.

“Thanks again, for the chicken and letting me drool on you,” Jongin jokes quietly as she stands at her bedroom door, hand on the doorknob.

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol smiles, feeling absolutely giddy. “Goodnight, Jongin.”

“Goodnight, Chanyeol,” Jongin returns the smile before retreating into her bedroom, the door clicking shut behind her. Chanyeol stands in the hallway momentarily, and then goes to her room as well.

Once she’s wiped off her makeup and stripped down to her underwear and leaving her shirt on, Chanyeol lies down with a sated grin. Pulling the fabric of her shirt up to cover her nose, she closes her eyes. She can still smell Jongin’s scent, and she’s drowning in it.

 

Chanyeol’s actually never seen Jongin dance. Two weeks after their “date” (Chanyeol likes to pretend it was one), all she’s seen of Jongin’s major is her doing bored little dances as Chanyeol’s cooking. It’s become a regular thing in the evenings, though Baekhyun has started to join in on the fun, much to Chanyeol’s disappointment. She loves the girl, but isn’t it obvious she’s trying to start something special with Jongin here? But sometimes Chanyeol has her job to disappear to, playing acoustic songs in a café during the evenings.

She doesn’t even realize she gets the rare chance to see Jongin dance when she receives a text in the afternoon as she’s attempting to write a new song, guitar in hand. Chanyeol picks up her phone as it vibrates, immediately ecstatic as she sees it’s from Jongin. Jongin isn’t much of a texter, as Chanyeol’s learned, so a message from her is a treasure.

 

**Jongin**

I left my biology textbook in my room and I need it for class in an hour. Can you come by the dance studio on campus and drop it off for me? ^^;

 

**Chanyeol**

sure!!! i’ll be right there :)

 

She hurriedly puts her guitar and music book away and changes her casual wear for something nicer since she’s going out. Loosening her hair from its ponytail, Chanyeol combs her fingers through it, glancing in her mirror to make sure she at least looks presentable. She shoulders her purse and then goes into Jongin’s room. As usual, she’s been in here once or twice to hang out with Jongin when they have nothing to do, Jongin’s scent sticks to everything, and it makes her dizzy for a moment as she snatches the thick book from where it’s resting on the omega’s bed.

The journey to the university campus is a short one, and Chanyeol knows where the dance studio rooms are, so she gets there in no time. She can hear pop music blasting as she nears the room. It sounds like a Kpop song, and intrigued, Chanyeol approaches the door and glances through the glass to peer at the dancers.

There are only four women in the room, all dressed in the similar comfortable athletic clothes that Jongin wears, and it’s easy for Chanyeol to spot Jongin, her short silvery hair like a beacon and drawing the female alpha’s attention. The song they’re dancing to has an R&B feel to it, and Chanyeol’s entranced by Jongin’s body rolls and how her body moves to fluidly to the music. She expected to see Jongin dancing to classical music with the ratty ballet shoes she always sees peeking out of Jongin’s bag when she comes home, but Jongin did say sometime ago that she likes all type of dancing - ballet is just her favorite.

Jongin’s leggings cling tightly to her legs, and while Chanyeol’s eyes are trained on the beauty and skill of her dance, her eyes also follow the line of her body and how nice Jongin’s thighs are. She’s so gorgeous that Chanyeol has to contain the urge to sigh blissfully. If only she could find the courage to tell Jongin how she feels.

Soon enough, the music stops, and Chanyeol takes that chance to walk inside as Jongin is bending over her bag to grab her water bottle. Chanyeol tries not to stare too pointedly.

“Hey, Jongin, I brought your book,” she greets with a grin.

The younger turns around, cheeks pudged out with the water in her mouth. Upon seeing Chanyeol, she gulps down the water and smiles. “Thanks,” Jongin takes the book from her and stuffs it in her bag. “Oh, let me introduce you to everyone.” She takes another sip of water before standing up, and Chanyeol turns to see the other three girls looking at them expectantly.

“This is Chanyeol, my roommate and friend,” Jongin gestures to the taller girl. “Chanyeol, this is Taemin, Hyoyeon, and Soojung.”

Chanyeol can easily smell that the other girls are omegas like Jongin, and she bows with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you all. I’m sorry for interrupting your practice.”

“It’s fine,” Taemin waves a hand in dismissal. “We were mainly just having fun. Anyways, Jongin didn’t tell us you were an alpha.” She shares a meaningful look with Jongin that Chanyeol doesn’t understand. Chanyeol always feels like there’s something about Jongin that she doesn’t really know.

“Yeah, well, people don’t usually expect female alphas to exist,” Chanyeol rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. It seems she has to have this conversation anytime she meets someone.

“It’s kind of weird,” Hyoyeon laughs, and there’s a dull sting in Chanyeol’s heart. She’s been used to people mocking her since elementary school, but it still hurts, reminding her of when none of the girls in her classes wanted to be her friend.

“Um, well, I-I’m going to go, Jongin. I’ll see you later,” Chanyeol quirks a small smile at Jongin before turning away and heading out the door, her mood dropped from that one statement.

“Chanyeol, wait!” Jongin shoves her water bottle at Soojung to hold before rushing out the door after Chanyeol. She catches up with Chanyeol in the hallway, stopping her with a hand on the shoulder. The redhead turns to face her with inquisitive eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, about what Hyoyeon said,” Jongin drops her eyes to the floor, hand caressing Chanyeol’s forearm. “I didn’t tell them you were an alpha, but not because it was weird. I-I just forgot. You’re not weird at all. She’s such a bitch for saying that to you when she doesn’t even know you.” Jongin furrows her brows into a scowl, and Chanyeol finds it cute.

Placing a hand over Jongin’s that rests on her arm, Chanyeol smiles sincerely at her. “Thanks, Jongin, it means a lot.”

Jongin grins shyly, tucking her chin in, and her scent takes on a softer tone - one that reminds Chanyeol a lot of an omega preening at a compliment from their alpha. It causes her to squeeze Jongin’s hand before pulling it off of her shoulder gently.

“Go back to practicing. I’m making fried chicken again tonight,” Chanyeol beams, and Jongin returns the grin happily. The younger bites her lip in hesitance as she looks down at their still intertwined hands, but she slowly lets go and backs up.

“See you later, Chanyeol,” Jongin murmurs with a small wave and another smile, and then she turns and retreats back to the dance studio. Chanyeol watches the omega go with her heart beating out of her chest.

 

On Friday, Chanyeol plays at the café, she brings her keyboard this time and plays soft melodies as she sings a few of her own songs. They’re nothing special, in her opinion, and very rarely do people really pay attention to her other than using her as background music, but she sometimes gets tips, and the café owner, an alpha named Minseok, pays her well. He always tells her that she has real talent, but Chanyeol shrugs the compliment off, though she appreciates the sentiment. She still has a lot to learn.

She comes back to the apartment late at night, around ten o’clock, and hums a random tune under her breath as she sets down the heavy case for her keyboard to open the door, only to stop as it opens for her, revealing Jongin with two bags, one on her shoulder and one in her hand. She grabs Chanyeol’s keyboard case without asking and drags it inside the apartment promptly.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asks as Jongin steps out and shuts the door behind her hurriedly. Her eyes widen as she suddenly picks up an overly sweet scent, one that hazes her mind and raises her temperature. Stepping back, Chanyeol tries to distance herself from Jongin. “A-Are you…?”

“No, no,” Jongin shakes her head. “Baekhyun’s in heat. Her boyfriend’s coming soon, so I grabbed some overnight stuff for both of us. I hope you don’t mind me intruding in your room. I just figured that...it’s best you don’t go in there.” She hands Chanyeol her bag.

Her inner alpha berates her for mixing up the scent of her desired omega with another, and Chanyeol quickly shakes off the fog of Baekhyun’s scent. “Where are we going then?”

“Sehun’s place. He’s got a spare room we can sleep in tonight at his house,” Jongin answers. “Is that okay?”

Chanyeol’s met Jongin’s friend, Sehun, a few times. He’s an omega and apparently Jongin’s best friend from childhood, a shameless gay man with a foul mouth who blew off university to move in with his older alpha boyfriend, Junmyeon. Chanyeol has met the alpha too, and she can’t blame Sehun - the guy is _loaded_.

“Of course, it’s okay,” Chanyeol replies. “Thank you, for doing this.”

“It’s nothing really. Let’s go, though, it’s getting late, and I asked Sehun to pick us up.” Jongin throws her a smile and leads the way down the hall.

They exit the apartment complex, passing Baekhyun’s alpha boyfriend, Yixing, on the staircase. Chanyeol rolls his eyes at how he hardly tries to hide his eagerness. Sehun is waiting for them by the curb, sitting in his black mercedes with his usual frown. He doesn’t care about them staying over - that’s just his resting face, Chanyeol’s learned. The drive to Sehun’s home is filled with small talk, mainly about Jongin’s upcoming ballet recital, something she’s already told Chanyeol about. The alpha has it marked on her calendar.

“Alright, so here’s the guest room,” Sehun leads them through the lavish home once they arrive, opening a door to reveal a spacious room with a queen-size bed.

Chanyeol freezes in the doorway. She hadn’t even realized that they specified _one_ room - meaning they have to _share a bed_. Suddenly, she’s nervous as fuck, but Jongin seems unfazed, shooing Sehun out with a grin and a goodnight once he’s pointed out that the bathroom is across the hall. Chanyeol closes the door after Sehun’s left, and she anxiously takes a seat on the edge of the bed, setting her bag down beside her.

They take turns using the bathroom to freshen up for bed, and Chanyeol nearly has a heart attack when she comes back, and Jongin is pulling her bra out of her shirt. It’s pale pink, and she tries not to stare too pointedly at it as she takes off her bra too, considerately placing it in her bag afterwards, unlike Jongin who just leaves it on the floor before diving beneath the sheets, thankfully wearing sleep shorts.

Turning the lights off, Chanyeol climbs into the opposite side of the bed and inwardly groans. It’s like she’s taking a bath in Jongin’s sweet, sweet omega scent. She turns her head to see Jongin staring at her in the dark, eyes adjusting. They stare at each other quietly, and Chanyeol admires the way the moonlight from the window shines on Jongin’s silver hair.

Jongin yawns and snuggles further into her pillows, closing her eyes. Chanyeol thinks that she wants to sleep, so she rolls over to face the other direction, opening to her mouth to say goodnight only to stop when Jongin mumbles to her.

“Chanyeol...there’s something I haven’t been honest about.”

Said woman turns around to look at Jongin again, eyes wide and curious. Jongin’s eyes are open now and looking at Chanyeol with an unreadable expression.

“I’m...I dated an alpha guy several months ago, and he was just…terrible. The stereotypical, controlling douchebag who sees omegas as little housewives who are too weak to do anything for themselves. Since then, I don’t like alphas. At all. That’s why when we first met I was really, um, surprised,” Jongin confesses, pulling the comforter up to her nose. “But you’re...you’re okay.” She laughs sleepily, eyes droopy.

“I like you, Chanyeol. You’re a...you’re a good alpha.”

Chanyeol’s heart falters at the last statement. It rings in her ears, and her hand trembles as it lies on the mattress between them. Her eyes start to water, hearing the words that she didn’t know she needed. Touched to the core, she reaches to grasp Jongin’s slender hand, noticing that the omega’s breathing has already deepened, most likely worn out from practice. She doesn’t even care if Jongin meant it platonically. She’ll return it.

“I like you too, Jongin.”

Chanyeol doesn’t notice the twitch of Jongin’s lips.

 

The young female alpha spends the rest of the week pouring her time into a newly written melody. It’s rustic and warm, sweet lyrics accompanied by guitar. It’s something that reminds her immensely of Jongin. She struggles with coming up with the lyric piece of the song. Not because she has difficulty pouring her feelings into it, but because Chanyeol feels like she can’t accurately describe Jongin’s beauty in few words and verses.

But she knows the perfect opening for the song is _hello, angel_.

Jongin’s dance recital is on Friday, and Chanyeol hasn’t even been able to see Jongin lately. The omega doesn’t return to the apartment until super late, when Chanyeol and Baekhyun are already asleep, and she leaves before Chanyeol can even say good morning to her. Chanyeol only hopes that she’s remembering to eat and sleep. Jongin seems stressed with the few glances she can get of her throughout the week.

“You got her flowers?” Baekhyun asks, raising her brows as Chanyeol takes a seat in the auditorium beside her, a small bouquet in her arms. “Oooh, and you dressed up.” She tugs at the end of Chanyeol’s sweater dress.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol grumbles with a blush. “She said her parents couldn’t make it, so I figured I should bring her flowers.”

“I think it’s sweet that Chanyeol brought flowers for her omega,” Yixing adds, an arm thrown around Baekhyun’s shoulder. Chanyeol glares at his stupid dimpled smile.

“She’s not mine,” Chanyeol huffs, though she wishes she could call Jongin her’s. “We’re just friends.”

“Oh, please, you’ve been pining for her ever since you moved into the apartment.” Baekhyun scoffs, and the other girl ignores her in favor of smelling the nine pink roses she got for Jongin.

“You said it yourself. Jongin is probably straight.”

“I said _probably_. I’ve never asked her what her sexuality was!”

“Whatever,” Chanyeol mumbles, sinking in her seat. The reality is that she’s too scared to ask Jongin. What if she’s been reading all of the signals wrong? Those words whispered in Sehun’s home could have been platonically said - and they probably would. Chanyeol’s just too optimistic.

Baekhyun starts to say something else, but the lights are dimmed, announcing the start of the recital, and her mouth snaps shut. Chanyeol’s thankful as the first soloist comes out, performing a hip-hop stage that’s pretty impressive, but her heart is pounding in eagerness to see Jongin. She can hardly contain her impatience, bouncing her leg up and down as she waits for the last performance of the night, which is Jongin’s. After an interpretive dance by two dancers in nude clothing, Jongin appears.

She’s absolutely breathtaking. Dressed in a white lace tutu with a sheer top embroidered with red roses to cover her breasts, Jongin’s steps and movements in her ballet shoes are impeccable. She moves with beautiful grace, and her silver hair glows like moonlight in the spotlight. Chanyeol doesn’t breathe for the entire seven minutes of the performance. That time Jongin had been practicing with Taemin and the others - that dance was nothing like this. That was fun; this is art.

When she’s finished, she bows gracefully, and the crowd alights with applause. Chanyeol stands up, cheering loudly and clapping along with the audience. She doesn’t meet Jongin’s eyes as it’s probably hard to see in the crowd, but Chanyeol knows she can see Jongin afterwards.

Once the lights come back on, Chanyeol hurries out of the auditorium and towards backstage, the bouquet in her arms. She loses Baekhyun and Yixing in the crowd, but that’s alright. As long as she sees Jongin. She almost stops to ask a passing performer before she spots Jongin receiving compliments from a fellow dancer, and Chanyeol waits until they’re done to approach. Jongin is still wearing the same outfit, only her feet are bare, and she has a light glisten of sweat.

“Chanyeol!” Jongin beams when she notices the alpha and bounces right over, her tutu moving with the movement. “Oh, here, let’s move out of the way.” Jongin leads them into the dressing room to her right, empty at the moment.

“Hey,” Chanyeol smiles and presents Jongin with the bouquet she’d bought. “You were amazing, Jongin. There are no words to describe it.”

Jongin’s crimson-coated lips spread into a bright smile, and she takes the roses from Chanyeol, hugging them close. “Thank you,” she murmurs with pink cheeks. “I mean, I think that it wasn’t my best but--”

“No, it was spectacular,” Chanyeol says sternly. “Don’t be anything but proud. Everyone loved you. You were…” she hesitates. “You were _beautiful_ , Jongin.”

Jongin blushes, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, having fallen out of the braid twisted into her short hair. “Y-You think so?” she murmurs, looking up through her long lashes.

“I _know_ so.” Chanyeol steps closer, the heels she’d put on making her tower over Jongin. Raising a hand, she hesitantly touches Jongin’s blooming red cheek, and the omega looks up with wide mocha eyes. “Jongin, actually, I...I’m…”

“I know,” Jongin surprises her with a bright smile, moving closer to Chanyeol and sliding her arms around the alpha’s neck, bouquet held behind them both. “I’m the same, Chanyeol. I like you too.” Her eyes close, and she leans up on the tips of her toes before Chanyeol can even fathom what’s happening, and then Jongin’s cherry lips are pressing against her’s.

Her lips taste like strawberries. That’s the first thought that pops into Chanyeol’s mind as she kisses Jongin. Her arms curl around the omega’s waist, lifting her up further and kissing her deeply. Jongin’s spicy scent surrounds her, and Chanyeol wants to curl into it. Jongin feels so soft and warm in her arms, and she wants to never let go of this.

But Chanyeol pulls away eventually, and she and Jongin both gaze at each other inquisitively - as if to ask _was that okay?_

“I like you,” Chanyeol blurts out. “I-I know you don’t like alphas, but I swear, Jongin, I’ll be the best alpha to you. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine.” She presses their foreheads together, a hand sliding up to hold the back of Jongin’s head, careful not to mess up her two braids.

Jongin giggles, eyes shining, and she pecks Chanyeol on the lips. “I already told you: you’re a good alpha to me.”

Chanyeol’s features bloom into a grin. “Does that mean I can take you out to dinner tonight?”

 

The redhead hums as she packs up her guitar for the night, the melody spilling from her lips being the same one she finished writing for Jongin last night. Spending a week as girlfriends, Chanyeol was finally able to piece the rest of it together, hiding it from Jongin. She wanted to keep it a surprise, and now she’s planning on playing it for Jongin this weekend in the café. Chanyeol can’t wait to sit on that small stage and tell Jongin just how she’s felt and feels.

“Heading out?” Minseok asks from where he’s putting all the chairs up on the tables for the night.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol smiles as she heads towards the door. “Goodnight, Minseok.”

“Goodnight!” He calls out to her just before the door closes.

It’s only a short walk back to the apartment, and Chanyeol spends it dreamily wondering if Jongin will let her spend the night in her room again. She likes lying in Jongin’s bed, surrounded in her sweet omega scent, and watching her sleep, curled up next to Chanyeol. Sometimes Jongin likes to lie in her bed alone, and Chanyeol is fine with that too. It gave her time to finish the song.

However, this night is different from the rest.

Chanyeol opens the apartment door, expecting to see Jongin still up and watching something on T.V., but instead Baekhyun is blocking the door, only letting Chanyeol open the door a smidgen.

“What the hell are you doing, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol pushes at the door, but the omega keeps her stance.

“You can’t come in!” Baekhyun replies, urgently. “I...Yixing and I want to spend the night alone!”

“Yixing isn’t even here! He posted on Twitter that he’s in China to visit his family,” Chanyeol furrows her brows, having already suspected that Baekhyun is trying to cover up something. “Let me in, and stop being ridiculous.” Putting more strength into her arms, she manages to break Baekhyun’s defense, the door knocking against the frame as it opens widely, and Chanyeol steps inside.

Baekhyun scrambles to grab her around the waist. “No! Get out! Jongin is--”

The most delectable scent assaults Chanyeol’s senses. It’s mouthwatering, like the smell of freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies, and has her legs trembling from the strength of the scent. It’s Jongin, her alpha senses scream at her. Her omega wants her. Her omega needs her, and she has to keep this precious thing away from anyone else.

Jongin is in heat.

A growl rips through Chanyeol’s throat before she can help it, and she attempts to wrench herself from Baekhyun’s hold. “Let go of me.”

“It’s too soon, and you know that. Jongin’s too vulnerable right now!” Baekhyun tries to drag Chanyeol towards the door. “Go find somewhere to stay, right now.”

She’s no match for the strength of a driven alpha, and Chanyeol is basically dragging a clinging Baekhyun along as she tries to get to Jongin’s door. Heat and need are stirring in her gut, and she wants her omega so badly. “Jongin,” Chanyeol breathes. “Jongin, I’m here.”

They both hear the needy whimper of Chanyeol’s name from the other side of the door.

But Chanyeol doesn’t get to reply as a strength that doesn’t belong to Baekhyun drags Chanyeol successfully away. The angered alpha turns to see their next door neighbor, Kris, a beta. Chanyeol snarls and fights it, but Baekhyun takes her guitar case from her, and then Kris is hefting Chanyeol over his shoulder.

“Asshole! Let me down!” She pounds her fists on Kris’s back, but he smiles like it’s nothing. It’s unfair that he happens to be a personal trainer.

“I’ll let her stay at my place for the night or however long Jongin’s heat lasts,” Kris says to Baekhyun.

“Thanks,” she huffs, tired from fighting a feisty Chanyeol. “Take good care of that idiot. And Chanyeol,” Baekhyun slaps the other girl’s ass. “I’ll make sure Jongin eats and sleeps well. Don’t worry about her.”

“Thanks,” Chanyeol replies dryly. She knows Baekhyun is just doing what’s right, but her inner alpha wants to argue.

Once Kris has her settled onto his couch after he goes to bed, Chanyeol calms down and spends an hour or so gloomily browsing her social media. She misses Jongin, and she wishes she could be there to help her. But Jongin is vulnerable, like Baekhyun said, and being an alpha, Chanyeol could easily go too far without Jongin’s explicit permission. And Jongin probably isn’t ready for this far of a step into their relationship. It’s best that the let it happen and wait until they’re both comfortable.

But Chanyeol still wants to talk to her.

 

**Chanyeol**

i miss you :’(

 

**Jongin**

Me too. I’m sorry this happened. I wanted to tell you before you got home.

 

**Chanyeol**

are you doing okay?

 

**Jongin**

Yeah. It’s calmed down a little. Still uncomfortable though. Baekhyun left me alone for the night so...

 

Chanyeol bites her lip, trying not to imagine Jongin touching herself. All they’ve done is make out, but Chanyeol likes to think that they were on the verge of trying something more - before Jongin’s heat came of course. She hesitates on typing the next words she sends. Chanyeol doesn’t want to be forceful or pushy.

 

**Chanyeol**

should...should i come over and help you? i mean, if you want me to - like really want me to.

 

**Jongin**

Yes. Chanyeol, please. I need you.

 

Jongin’s reply is instant, and Chanyeol nearly trips as she springs up from the couch eagerly. However, she leaves Kris’s apartment quietly on her tiptoes. The last thing she wants is to be intercepted. Jongin needs her, and Chanyeol wants to help her and be there for her girlfriend.

The apartment door is locked, and Chanyeol panics because she left her keys in Kris’s apartment - which is also locked now. In a moment of poor decision making, she backs up because yes, she will kick this door down. But she stops at the sound of a soft click, and the door cracks open, an almond-shaped eye gazing at her.

“Chanyeol…” Jongin breathes, sounding relieved and exhausted. Not wanting to spread her overwhelming scent around the complex, she opens the door wide enough for Chanyeol to slip in before closing it quickly.

Chanyeol feels woozy in seconds. If she had thought Jongin’s scent was strong when she’d walked in before, it was nothing compared to now, standing in front of the omega. It coats all of her senses strongly, and she finds it hard to focus on anything other than Jongin’s flushed cheeks and red lips, her mussed silver hair and blown pupils, the loose t-shirt she wears that looks strikingly similar to a shirt Chanyeol got from an old rock concert, or how she’s only wearing panties beneath, and _ohmygod_ they’re soaked through on the front.

She almost reaches out for Jongin but stops herself. Chanyeol has to make sure it’s fine. “Is this okay--”

Jongin, impatient, shoves Chanyeol back against the door and slams their mouths together. Her lips and tongue are fiery hot against Chanyeol’s, and she moans, pulling Jongin closer by the waist and kissing her hungrily just like an alpha starved would. Jongin’s hands knot themselves into Chanyeol’s long hair, combing the newly dyed strands away as they kiss. She whimpers when Chanyeol’s hands grope at her ass, delving into the fabric of her panties, pulling away for breath and moaning as Chanyeol’s lips attach to the column of her neck, kissing and nipping.

“Ah, Chanyeol…” Jongin mewls, pressing herself desperately against the older girl. “B-Bedroom…”

Jongin’s back hits Chanyeol’s mattress moments later. They choose her bedroom for the fact that it’s comforting for an omega to be surrounded in the scent of their alpha during heat, and Jongin already feels herself relaxing as she lies against the pillows. Chanyeol is above her, stripping off her clothes, and Jongin takes in the view, having never seen Chanyeol naked before. She has a well-shaped body and small breasts, but the omega’s eyes are drawn to a cute mole to the left of her belly button, and she pokes it with a giggle.

Chanyeol snorts after she realizes what Jongin’s laughing at, and then she tugs at Jongin’s shirt. “Off, off,” she commands, and Jongin takes it off, revealing her tanned and flushed body, and her light blue panties follow.

Chanyeol stares with parted lips and wide eyes, drinking in Jongin’s beautiful body. She’s even more gorgeous than Chanyeol could ever imagine, and her hands traces down Jongin’s hips, feeling the feverish, soft skin. The omega crosses her arms loosely over her breasts shyly, but Chanyeol spots the movement and tugs them away, replacing the touch with her own hands as she leans up to kiss Jongin again.

“You’re beautiful, Jongin,” she breathes. “You’ve always been.”

Jongin’s breasts are sensitive from the effects over her heat, and she trembles as Chanyeol squeezes and rubs at her nipples, tracing kisses down her throat, over her collarbone. When Chanyeol sucks at her nipples, Jongin feels her wetness dripping onto the bedsheets. She finds bravery and reaches up to touch the older girl, feeling on cloud nine when she hears Chanyeol moan.

“Alpha, please,” Jongin begs. “Ch-Chanyeol, I can’t...I need…”

“I know, baby.” Chanyeol slides back and spreads Jongin’s legs, lying on her stomach between them until she’s staring at Jongin’s wet pussy. Her eyes flicker up to Jongin’s momentarily to see the younger girl staring back at her, fingers pressed against her lips as if to quell sounds that she knows will escape.

Jongin shudders and mewls the moment Chanyeol’s lips meet her wet core. Her tongue caresses her clit before sliding down to lick over her slit, eating her out expertly. It’s nothing like Jongin’s previous experiences. She’s had sex with another girl before, but it’s obvious that Chanyeol’s much more experienced in the oral field. Jongin sweats against the sheets as she moans and writhes as Chanyeol sucks on her clit, her hands roaming up Jongin’s sides and waist, feeling every sliver of soft skin. Jongin arches her back slightly, oh-so sensitive to every sensation.

Her toes curl into the mattress, her hands curling into Chanyeol’s hair. “Oh, _oh_ , Chanyeol…” Jongin gasps, and her breathing pattern picks up just before she cries out and comes. Chanyeol moans in response as Jongin’s juices hit her tongue, and she licks it all up, eyes looking up to see Jongin still trembling from her orgasm with closed eyes.

Sitting up, her chin and lips soaked in Jongin’s juices, Chanyeol grabs one of Jongin’s hands, causing the omega to open her eyes in wonder. Chanyeol’s dark brown eyes hold her gaze as she leads Jongin’s fingers to her mouth, pressing two of them inside, laving her tongue over the knuckles and feeling how Jongin gently moves her hand, thrusting her fingers into Chanyeol’s mouth sensually.

Chanyeol pulls her fingers out, a string of saliva following as she leads them between her own legs. Jongin sits up, catching her drift, and she’s almost surprised at how wet Chanyeol really is, stroking her fingers along the folds of her pussy.

“Shit, Jongin,” Chanyeol breathes.

Jongin grabs at her hips and moves herself to sit against the headboard as she drags Chanyeol over to sit on her thighs. The latter kisses her again, distracting Jongin momentarily until she feels Chanyeol touch her wrist. She can taste herself on Chanyeol’s tongue and can feel the vibrations of Chanyeol’s moans as she rubs at her clit before pressing a finger inside of her. Before long she has three moving in and out, Chanyeol grinding against her hand and throwing her head back with a moan as she shudders, and Jongin pulls her soaked fingers out to stroke her clit, bringing Chanyeol to orgasm.

Sweaty and weak-boned, Chanyeol sighs and pushes Jongin to lie down on the bed before collapsing against her, head resting on Jongin’s chest. She presses a kiss to the skin there and smiles.

“Do you feel better?” Chanyeol murmurs, feeling Jongin’s hand comb through her hair.

“Mhm,” Jongin replies, tucking a lock of Chanyeol’s red hair behind the girl’s ear. “For now, at least.”

An omega’s heat usually lasts only a day if they have an alpha by their side, so Chanyeol won’t be surprised if she wakes up later to a feverish Jongin. Rolling to the side, Chanyeol situates herself to lie on the pillows next to Jongin, throwing a leg over her hip and bring the sheets up to cover them both. Jongin turns and looks at her with a soft smile, pressing close.

“Did I do a good job?” Chanyeol whispers.

Jongin grins, eyes closed. “Good alpha,” she says.

 

The bell to the café door chimes, and Chanyeol’s head snaps up, only to fall back down when she confirms that it’s not the person she’s looking for. The sun is setting outside, staining the inside of the café in orange light, and there are plenty of customers as it usually is on a Friday afternoon or evening. But Chanyeol is waiting on one specific person, someone she invited to listen to her new song for the first time. She played it once last night, and Minseok had said it was a very beautiful song that Jongin would be touched to hear. Chanyeol can only hope.

She double checks the text on her phone from Jongin, the one from five minutes ago that said she’s on the way. Chanyeol knows she’s only seconds from arriving, and she hopes that her nerves will calm down by the time she sees Jongin walking in the door. To calm herself, she starts to play a simple piece on her acoustic guitar, just for background noise in the café. She wants to save her voice for when Jongin comes.

As if by magic, the door rings again, and Jongin walks in the café, bundled into a puffy coat and a pale pink beanie, wisps of silver bangs peeking out. Chanyeol waves at her meekly from the tiny stage in the corner, and Jongin beams before hurrying to sit down at a empty table. Minseok places a mug of hot chocolate down for her with a smile. Chanyeol told him that Jongin doesn’t like coffee, and the man nearly had an aneurysm.

Chanyeol fixes the mic stand, gnawing on her bottom lip in worry. She’s stupid for being nervous, but she really wants Jongin to enjoy the song, and honestly it’s the first time she’s performed in front of her girlfriend. Of course she wants it to be perfect.

“Um,” Chanyeol speaks quietly into the microphone, “this is a song I wrote for my girlfriend. It’s called _Heaven_.”

Jongin grins at her from her chair, leaning forward and waiting for Chanyeol to begin. She nods subtly at her with a small, anxious smile of her own and then clears her throat and starts to sing.

Chanyeol loses herself in the song; she loses her nerves. Her eyes miraculously stay locked with Jongin’s as she sings and strums the guitar. The song makes her feel all warm and bubbly, just how being with Jongin does, and that’s how Chanyeol knows she did good with writing and composing it. Towards the end of the song, when she’s softly singing the last chorus, Chanyeol thinks she imagines Jongin wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, but then she spots the tears running down her face and the way she sniffles. But she’s smiling, brilliantly, by the end, and Chanyeol knows she did good.

Small applause greets the end of her song, as usual, but Chanyeol doesn’t care about that. She leaves the stage and meets Jongin in a tight hug, hearing her girlfriend’s soft sobs buried in her neck. Chanyeol only laughs and nuzzles into Jongin’s hair.

“Was it good?” she asks even though she’s sure she knows the answer.

“Uh-huh.” Jongin nods against her shoulder before pulling away to kiss her on the lips. Chanyeol smiles and wipes away Jongin’s tears.

“Silly, you’re supposed to be happy. It’s a happy song,” Chanyeol coos.

“Shut up,” Jongin hiccups, sending Chanyeol a wavering glare. “It was beautiful, though. I loved it, Chanyeol.”

“I’m glad.” Chanyeol beams. “I spent a while writing it.”

“Does this mean you’ll call me _angel_ now?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks pls!


End file.
